rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Saber
Darth Saber, also known as Akiva Blackmoor Starkiller, was a human female Sith Empress of the Kroprulan Sith Empire not of the Zavian line. She was known as Akiva Blackmoor Starkiller before she became Darth Saber. Biography Early Life Akiva was originally to train as a Jedi, and as such was prepared to leave home to follow her dream. However, when a Sith Lord - Darth Minious came to her home, she decided instead that the Sith were the place for her. Rising Through the Ranks After being trained by her Master, Akiva took the Sith name Darth Saber, and trained her own Apprentice a few years later, Jeridan Shesh. The two were very close and Shesh excelled in his training. Shortly before Jeridan was to become Darth Shadow, Saber was promoted to the position of Supreme Prophet. Linking of Friends As Supreme Prophet, she decided her old Apprentice, Darth Shadow, should become the High Prophet, and within a year he was promoted to the position. Councilship Shortly after Darth Minious was sent by the Council to Corellia, Saber, along with Darth Actir, Darth Minious' old apprentice, were appointed to the Council. The Darth Dude Conflict During the Darth Dude Conflict, Saber worked hard to keep the Council at the utmost form of efficiency, and when Darth Chick dissapeared from the Empire, she helped them relocate temporarily to Xagobah. It was there that the Council, along with the freshly returned Darth Minious, voted that she should become the new Sith Empress. In the position Saber was reknowned as a saviour for the Empire, as she directed the Empire's forces coldly and efficiently towards the end of the war. A result of the meeting on Xagobah was also that Darth Shadow was to join the Council, and become Supreme Prophet - bringing Darth Divious up to High Prophet, and made Darth Minious the Second-in-Command. Death It is unknown exactly when Saber died, but when she did, the Empire passed to her son, Brant Starkiller, or Emperor Paxis. It was under his leadership that the Empire suffered a major schism within its ranks, leading to a total reform of the Empire. Changes to the Empire With Darth Saber as Empress, many things were changed: *The Zavian Line was all but eliminated, and the Starkiller Line begun. *After much bickering amongst the Council, the position of second-in-command was elminiated, and the positions Grand Vizier and Darkest Knight filled the vacancy, one taken by Darth Shadow, the other by Darth Minious respectively. *The long forgotten prophecy that a male Emperor not of Zavian blood would bring the Empire to greatness in conquering the Galaxy became widely known again as excitement built up in expectation of Saber's heir. Behind the Scenes *Darth Saber was created by the user Darth Saber. *The prophecy pertaining the boy was thought up before Saber was voted Empress on the board, which is interesting. *Saber was the first "real" person to be made Empress on the board. S S S S S